Él de afuera
by A.D.G.V
Summary: Si puderas elegir entre hacer una tare o hacer de tu vida algo mejor o una ventura extraordinaria ¿que elegirías? si estas pensando lo mismo que yo... te invito a leer esta historia


**ÉL DE AFUERA**

 _Todo el mundo quiere tener poder, dinero, amor, buscan el poder a toda costa sin importar por quien tengan que pasar para logarlo, pero si una persona no buscara nada de eso...¿el poder llegara a esa persona sin planearlo? no lo sé, solo se algo con seguridad, tu tienes un futuro que te esta esperando, incluso puede ser mas grande de lo que esperas._

 **Ooooo**

-Chicos, hoy les dejare de tarea- un grito de reclamo se escucho por todo el salón- pero esta les va a gustar- todos miraron al profesor- me investigaran un tema de su preferencia, puede ser de: videojuegos, algún famoso, ovnis, lo que quieran- todos gritaron con jubilo.

-¿Para cuando?- pregunto la chica más popular, Rosalie.

-Para mañana- murmuro y todo suspiraron enojados.

Salimos rápidamente, nadie queria quedarse.

-¿De que vas a hacer tu trabajo?- me pregunto Alice.

-Puede que lo haga de ovnis- murmure viendo mi celular.-¿Y tu?- la mire.

-Yo lo voy a hacer de...videojuegos- debía mencionar algo, ella era una chica gamer, y muchos chicos se pelean por ella, pero no le importaba, solo quería a su novio Jasper.

-Me tengo que ir- le dije viendo que su novio se acercaba- tengo que acabar ese trabajo antes de las doce- bese su mejilla y salí.

Me subi al auto, al llegar a casa, busque a mi mamá y aún no llegaba, me acerque al refrigerador y saque un poco de jugo y me lo bebí rápidamente, saque un cacho de pizza de al día pasado y me lo devore, me acerque a mi cuarto y vi una nota **_"Mi jefe me ha pedido que trabaje horas extras y después me tengo que ir a mi otro_** ** _trabajo, así que no llegare hasta la una, te deje comida, te quiere, tu mamá"_**

-Casa sola- alce las manos e inmediatamente me puse a hacer las demás tareas, acabe a las tres y finalmente me puse a hacer el trabajo, busque en internet y había un montón de investigaciones, pero ninguna me llamo la atención así que decidí ver un documental.

 _"Para los no informados, este árido terreno a 160_ _kilómetros al norte de las Vegas, es un desierto como otro cualquiera, pero sus escarpados valles ocultan instalaciones militares tan secretas que están prohibidas a todos aquellos que no dispongan de las mas estricta acreditación de seguridad"_

Me acomode en el sillon y puse atención, aunque también saque mi libreta para ir anotando.

 _"Conocido como Area 51, es uno de los rincones más misteriosos de la tierra"_

 _-"Lo que tienen en el desierto, haría palidecer de la mismísima envidia Jorge, había cosas que literalmente son de otro mundo-"_

 _"Durante décadas ha existido una estrategia coordinada entre diferentes agencias federales para ocultar al publico lo que ahí se lleva acabo, hasta hace poco el gobierno negaba la existencia de un base en el desierto"_

 _"- No solo no lo conocía la gente, tampoco lo conocían los representantes del pueblo, eso hace que se comentan muchas irregularidades-"_

 _"Ante el silencio del gobierno, el área 51 se ha convertido en terreno abonado para los fanáticos de la ciencia-ficción, las leyendas y los rumores"_

 _"-Las improvisadas coartadas, los camiones ocultos, los aviones cargados de_ _mercancía, es exactamente el procedimiento seguido en caso de que se hubiera estrellado un ovni y se quisiera mantener en secreto-"_

 _"Los relatos de primera mano de la zona perimetral son escalofriantes, los pocos que han entrado han sido obligados a entras bajo juramento de silencio, pero en 1989 un hombre hizo sorprendentes declaraciones sobre el área 51, había trabajado dentro utilizando la ingeniería de una nave espacial"_

 _"-Tenían el tipico platillo volante, parecía sacado de unos dibujos animados, estaban ensayando con platillos voladores en el desierto de nevada."_

Estaba muy interesante, pero de pronto me entro un escalofrío y decidí ir por una manta y prepararme un café, eran apenas las 3: 30 y yo ya estaba bebiendo café y con una manta, bastante normal ¿no?, cuando el café estuvo listo me iba a sentar pero escuche ruidos en la calle, trate de ignoramos pero cuando me iba a sentar, se escucho un grito, deje el café y mi manta a un lado y corrí para ver que pasaba, sal salir solo vi un poco de sangre regada por la calle, me estremecí, seguí el rastro de sangre pero al llegar a la esquina desapareció, corrí de nuevo adentro, pero mi bebida ya estaba tirada así que lo recojo todo y me senté a seguir escuchando.

 _"¿Sera verdad lo que nos dijo en un momento este personaje o habrá un secreto más grande que este?"_

 _"-No se si este hombre estaba diciendo la verdad, yo trabaje en el área 51, nunca vimos platillos voladores, pero cuando había un proyecto más importante, nos encerraban en el comedor y bajaban las cortinas metálicas, no podíamos ver nada más, ya que si nos movíamos los soldados que ahí se encontraban tenia permiso para dispararnos-"_

Un sueño me invadió, apenas llevaba diez minutos y me moría de sueño, anote unas cuantas cosas y decidí titular mi trabajo "Los secretos del área 51", al finalizar decidí adelantar el video, no es que no me interesara pero me empezaba a dar miedo y mas por lo ocurrido de la sangre.

 _"-Al entrar un agente me recibo, las "montañas" cubrían perfectamente el área, te llevaban en un camión con vidrios polarizados, no se podía ver para afuera y lo primero que pensé fue *genial esto debe de ser muy asombroso* al llegar había muchos soldados que parecían no tener vida, estaban armados, al entrar me dieron a firmar un contrato en el cual renunciaba a mis derechos de cualquier cosa, principalmente si llegaba a revelar la verdad, después me dejaron en un oficina donde me dieron documentos del caso Roswell y otros tantos, creí que se trataba de una prueba psicológica así que lo leí todo-"_

 _"Su primera aparición en televisión, él no dio la cara y le distorsionaron la voz, relato sobre los platillos voladores, su tecnología y el contrato, el mundo quedo sorprendido y miles de visitantes acudieron al desierto de nevada"_

 _"-Al salir de dar la entrevista, un hombre encapuchado me disparo y salir huyendo, solo le dio a mi vidrio y al llegar a mi casa, recibí una llamada *¿Quieres seguir viviendo?* me preguntaron y yo dije que si y solo me respondieron que tenia que callarme y no lo hice-"_

Vi en la pantalla y este personaje se llamaba **Bob Lazar**.

 _"Millones de personas cuartean que han visto esferas o luces que_ _parpadean y el pequeño pueblo cerca del desierto de nevada fue visitado por millones de turistas"_

El sueño regreso con más potencia, tenia que aguantar ya eran las cinco y mi investigación ya estaba casi completa, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y caí en el sofá entrando en un gran sueño.

Cuando desperte ya eran las 8:15, busque mi libreta y al leerla mi investigación ya estaba completa, pero el video seguia justo en donde me quede, me levante y puse play al video.

 _"-Yo sinceramente no le creo a Bob Lazar, el nos dijo que fue elegido por sus excelentes calificaciones y al ir a su universidad, él era del más bajo promedio y al ir con mi jefe, le pregunte por su placa y solo me dijo *esto no te incumbe, si sabes lo que te conviene debes dejar esto* y si hubiera sido mentira nunca debió reaccionar así-"_

 _"Sus fanáticos alrededor del mundo lo han defendido diciendo que el gobierno a conspirado y borrado todas sus huellas para que no se sepa la verdad"_

 _"-Yo si le creo, pero se que el gobierno oculta algo más y a Bob Lazar le han lavado el cerebro para que difunda esta historia y nos distraiga de lo verdaderamente importante, porque se que ocultan algo más grande que eso-"_

 _"Nunca sabremos la verdad, a menos que el gobierno decida decirnos toda la verdad, pero mientras tanto sigue existiendo la duda ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente nos ocultan?_

La pantalla se quedo en negro, el video había terminado al igual que mi tarea, me levante guarde mi libreta al igual que la computadora, que comida del refrigerador y comí un sandwich y un poco de jugo, decidí poner un poco de música.

¬ ** _A mis 16, queria un amor que no llego, siempre lo espere...todos mi amigos se encontraban en la misma situación y después yo vi...como iban cambiando en su manera de vivir...todos con su amor,cada uno de ellos muy sonrientes muy felices...menos yo, una soledad cada vez mas triste y mas oscura yo vivi y a esa edad, todos preguntaban los motivos...yo solía siempre decir: ¡yo no nací para amar, nadie nació para mi, tan solo fui un loco soñador no más..._** ¬

Así siguieron mis canciones, hasta que me volví a dormir.

 **4 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Cuando cumplí los veinte, mi madre decidido mandarme a un viaje a a Capadocia en el centro de Turquía yo estaba tan emocionada, guarde todas mis cosas y al día siguiente ya estamos en el aeropuerto.

-Te voy a extrañar- me abrazo.

-Lo sé, solo pagaste la mitad y los demás gastos corren por mi cuenta no te preocupes- dije tratando de hacerla reír

-Ve- me dijo al escuchar mi vuelo.

Cuando subí, me dormí inmediatamente y llegue a las ocho, me instale en un hotel, pague tres noches, ya que me iba a cambiar de hotel, decidí salir a un recorrido que había por Terincullo, ya que había un recorrido por un lugar bajo tierra, a la mañana siguiente me fui y llegue temprano, a las diez comienzo el recorrido.

-Este lugar fue descubierto en el año 1963, cuando se remodelada un casa, muchos historiadores dicen que fue para resguardarse de los ataques romanos y del invierno, pero algunos otros dicen que si los romanos hubieran querido, hubieran tapado los hoyos por donde les entraba el oxigeno, así que creen que era por algo más- nos dijo el guía, yo me quite mi chamarra y me anude a la cintura ya que el sol estaba fuerte.

-¿Como que?- pregunto uno.

-Extraterrestres- sonrió maliciosamente

 **Ooooo**

Cuando termino el recorrido, me sentía feliz pero antes de llegar a mi hotel, un tipo de puso cloroformo y casi dormida, al despertar, vi al hombre más guapo: alto, musculatura fuerte, cabello café, ojos color miel.

-¿Quien eres?-le pregunte mirandolo, sentía que lo conocía.

-Tu alien favorito,el que te a ayudado en todo- me sonrió y yo le dio una sonrisa, sabia que esto iba a ser genial

* * *

Este es mi primer One-Shot, espero que les gusto :p


End file.
